


she loves two

by rophneisgay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: :), Cute, F/F, Fluff, I love this ship, I wrote this in class, Pregnancy, THIS IS TOO CUTE, baby lesbians, fight me, finding out she's pregnant, lol, rose is a big gay, two gay babies have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rophneisgay/pseuds/rophneisgay
Summary: Daphne finds out she's pregnant. She and Rose had been planning this for a long time. Daphne will tell Rose, but how will Rose react?
Relationships: Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. morning sickness

Daphne wakes up one morning sick to her stomach. She got up and ran to the bathroom, trying so hard not to puke on the floor (or anywhere else for that matter.) She successfully made it to the toilet and then vomited a few times. Rose heard her wife be sick so she walked into the bathroom.

"Oh lord... are you alright love?" Rose said. Daphne looked up, her face all red from leaning over. 

"Yeah... I guess?" She said then puked again. 

"Oh sweetheart... let me get you a towel for your mouth." Rose stood up then went to the laundry room and grabbed a towel then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for her also. 

She walked back into the bathroom where Daphne was. 

"Here you go, my love." Rose said, handing the towel to Daphne. She set the glass of water on the counter, then felt Daphne's forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Hmm... you certainly don't have a fever." She said, holding Daphne's hair back so it didn't get in her way. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"A little." Daphne replied. Rose frowned slightly in confusion. 

"Hmm... well, you probably just have the stomach flu or you're pregnant which is-" She stopped mid sentence. "Oh my god..."

Daphne looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"What?" she said.

"You might be pregnant!" Rose said smiling.

"Oh my god..." Daphne whispered. "Wow." She said then smiled. 

"I know!" Rose said excitedly. 

"Baby, what time is it?" Daphne asked Rose. Rose took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"It's 9:43." She said. Daphne's eyes widened. 

"Shit! I'm going to be late for work!" She exclaimed. 

"Hey, hey! Calm down, love. Just say you weren't feeling well in the morning then you felt better." Daphne wiped her mouth with the towel.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna get dressed. She said after taking a small sip of the water.

"Okay." Rose said, helping Daphne up. "Do you feel better now?" Daphne nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. She hugged Rose. "I forgot to say good morning to you!" Rose hugged Daphne.

"Well, good morning!" Rose smiled.

"Good morning!" Daphne kissed Rose then walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Ugh! I have no idea what to wear." She said.

Daphne finally picked out an outfit. She put her clothes on fast then went into the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth. She grabbed her work bag that was sitting on a chair in the living room. Rose entered the living room.

"Bye, love." She smiled and then hugged her lover.

"Bye! I love you." Daphne replied smiling back. 

"Love you too!" Rose said. Daphne then walked to her car outside. 


	2. what's really going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne buys a pregnancy test to find out if she is indeed pregnant. She wants to surprise Rose by telling her.

After work, (which ended at 2:30), Daphne had a plan. She got in her car and drove to the nearest drug store. 

Daphne hated going out in public to buy things or even to just take a walk. She would always get recognized by people. It's common for celebrities to be recognized in public, right? 

She walked into the store then went to the health section. So far, people weren't staring at her which was nice because it felt like every time she would walk into a public place, people would be looking in her direction. 

Daphne grabbed two pregnancy tests then headed to check out.

Once Daphne got home, she headed up the stairs to the bathroom. Rose wasn't going to be home until around 6:15-6:30 so Daphne had time to take the tests and hopefully get a clear result in a day or two. 

She took the test then put it in her nightstand drawer so Rose wouldn't find it. She took the other one then put it with the first one. 

\--

After two days, Daphne needed to look at the results. Rose was at work so she wouldn't be suspicious of what Daphne was doing. 

She went into her room and walked towards the nightstand. She was nervous for this moment. Daphne and Rose especially have been wanting a baby so bad for the past few months. Hopefully the test would come out positive. 

Daphne opened the nightstand drawer and grabbed the two tests she had taken. She had flipped them over beforehand so she wouldn't see the results immediately. 

She picked up both tests, her hands shaking slightly. The tests were still turned upside down. She closed her eyes then slowly turned them right side up. 

Daphne exhaled slowly then opened her eyes. 

Both the tests came out positive.

Daphne was stunned. Her eyes widened and she smiled. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. 

"Oh my god..." She whispered to herself. "Oh my god!" She said louder with a slight laugh. 

Daphne's eyes were tearing up. She was pretty sure that the tests would come back positive, after all the symptoms she had been having, but it was so amazing that she was indeed going to have a baby. 


	3. "What-no...really?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne tells Rose she's pregnant. How will she react?

Once Rose got home from work, she set her stuff down by the door and then walked over to the couch to greet her wife. 

"Hello, love." She said, sitting down next to Daphne and kissing her cheek softly. 

"Hey, baby!" Daphne replied smiling. Daphne grinned.

"How was work?" She asked, trying not to tell Rose so quickly. 

"It was alright. A lot of sewing and stuff like that but it was good." Rose said. 

"I'm glad." Daphne's smile grew bigger. She took a breath then spoke again. "I got you a little present." Rose smiled. 

"Really? What is it?" Rose asked curiously.

"Wait one second." Daphne said, grinning. She stood up then walked upstairs to grab a part of the present. A few minutes later, Daphne walked down the stairs holding a gift bag that was light pink. She walked back to the couch and sat down next to Rose again. "Here you go!" She handed the bag to Rose.

"Wow, fancy." Rose smiled. She began to take the light blue tissue paper out of the bag. Once she took all the tissue paper out of the bag, she looked inside. "What's this?" Rose said curiously with a small grin. 

"Take it out!" Daphne giggled. Rose reached her hand in the bag and pulled the soft, fluffy object out. It was a blanket. 

"Aww Daphne! This is beautiful." She said looking at the folded blanket and smiling. Daphne smiled softly. 

"Unfold it." She said. Rose began to unfold the blanket slowly. Something fell out of the blanket as she was unfolding. 

"Oops." She said and leaned down to pick the object up from the floor. Daphne was basically holding her breath. She knew Rose was going to be happy but she was nervous for her reaction. Rose picked up the object, not really paying attention to what it was. Then she looked at it.

It was the last pregnancy test Daphne had taken.

Rose's eyes widened then looked at Daphne. She was shocked. 

"What- no! Really?!" Rose exclaimed. Daphne simply nodded her head with a soft smile. "Oh my god!" Rose said. 

Rose's eyes filled with tears. She smiled brightly.

"You're pregnant?!" Rose said, still trying to get that in her head.

"Yes, baby!" Daphne said, also tearfully. Rose kissed Daphne passionately. 

"I can't believe it, love." Rose said. 

"I know me neither!" Daphne said, wiping the tears off Rose's flushed face. 

"You're gonna be a momma!" Rose said. Daphne smiled.

"I know! And you're gonna be a mommy!" Rose flung herself into Daphne's arms. 

"I love you..." She said softly. Daphne looked Rose in the eye. 

"I love you too..."

That night Rose made dinner to celebrate. She and Daphne were happy, and that's all they could ask for.


End file.
